A Full House
by dustytiger
Summary: After JJ almost loses her son Rossi realises just how much she means to him. Shortfic. Stand alone. Challange response.


Title: A Full House  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I am still a poor barista and beauty consultant who does not own Criminal Minds. Please don't sue I know CM belongs to its' creator, network, and the writers, actors, actresses, and other lovely people who bring these characters to live weekly.  
Summary: After JJ almost loses her son Rossi realises just how much she means to him.  
Notes: I know I could have made this longer, gone into more detail but I just wanted a simple fic besides that I am in a lot of pain so I'm trying to limit my typing. This prolly the closest I can get to a drabble haha. This is the hardest challenge I have written for chit chat on author's honestly. Despite it being just the pairing, and the prompt "Full House" I hope someone other than me likes it.

* * *

David Rossi hadn't meant to eavesdrop on his co-worker and friend's conversation. He had gone to her office to see if she wanted to join him for a late lunch. He knew she often skipped meals, and when he was able to he would always make sure to invite her to join him, and when she would refuse he would bring her back a salad or sandwich, which she would always eat despite her instance that she wasn't hungry. They had become close friends in the last few months, and although he wanted more he knew not to push the media laison. As he stood outside he could hear her voice getting louder.

"I told you no!" she snapped, pausing to let the person on the other end of the phone. "No! That isn't going to work!" She paused again. "No! It's been a week! This is why I didn't want to this." Her pauses were getting shorter. "Stop! No! I told you no! Bring him home! Dammit! Don't…" She trailed off and slammed the phone against the desk.

"JJ?" asked Rossi opening the door.

"I'm really not in the mood for lunch right now Dave." She was running her hands through her hair, trying not to cry.

"I didn't mean to hear, but what just happened?"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Will said he's not bringing Henry home. He's going to sue for custody. He says he'll get it since I'm always working."

"He what!" demanded Rossi. "That piss ant is trying to take your son from you? We are not going to let that happen!"

"He's not a bad father. He's right though, I am at work a lot. He works less than I do. If he got the right judge, he could…"

"Don't say it. You're a great mother."

"If I was that great my son would be here with me instead of in a different state."

"You thought he would be safe with his father. Please let me help you."

"How?"

"Money talks, JJ," he assured you, ready to anything that needed to be done to get Henry home not matter what the cost.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking anything. I am offering, and I will do what it takes to get Henry back where he belongs."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Let's go to New Orleans and get your son."

"But what about work?"

"It doesn't take long to bribe a man and we don't have a case. I'm sure Hotch will understand." He assured her. "Henry is more important."

They went to their boss' office, and explained to him what had happened. Hotch agreed to let them both go to New Orleans to find Will and Henry. JJ was shocked when they got to the airport and Rossi bought them each first class tickets.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Henry go. I should never have trusted me after everything that happened," she whispered when they got in the air.

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"I feel like such an idiot telling you, any of the team. I should have known better. I work with some of the best profilers in the world and I've picked up some tricks. I knew there was something wrong for a long time. But I wanted to think it was nothing that it was just because people change a little after they have children."

"It's hard to see the truth about those you love. I am a top profiler and I still chose three wrong women to become my wife."

JJ nodded, feeling a little more at ease. "I knew he was cheating on me, but he was so good with Henry so we decided to live together but not as a couple anymore. Things were fine until about three months ago. Apparently he'd been dating someone for six months. Since she was going to be in Henry's life I met her, and I didn't like her. Not because I am jealous but because I didn't like how she treated Henry. He tripped in front of her, and she didn't try to catch him. She just let him fall. I know little boys take tumbles and you learn from being hurt, but not like that. I still don't even know how I got across the room fast enough to stop him from hitting his head on the corner of the table. Then she got mad at me for being upset about what had happened."

"I can understand that. But that doesn't explain why Will went back to New Orleans and is keeping your son there.

"I told him I couldn't have Henry be around a woman like that. He told me I was being too sensitive and we had a huge fight. I told him I didn't want her around my son, and he told me I was being jealous and petty I told him that she was not welcome in my home, and I didn't want him living there anymore. They moved to New Orleans a month later, and since then Will has always come here to see Henry. I thought that meant he respected that I don't want her in my son's life. She was out of town this weekend so I agreed he could go visit his father, Henry deserves that. I never thought he would do this. Henry isn't safe with that woman and as long as she is a part of Will's life."

"I'm so sorry JJ. I promise I will get him back for you."

"How can you promise that?"

"I know how to read people. If he would choose a woman like that over his son, that woman will choose money over a child."

"Dave- I…"

"Henry being safe is more than worth it. You're not taking your son from his father his father is choosing a different life and I promise you, both you and Henry, that I will be there for whatever you need now that Will is not in your lives. If that means going to play father son soccer games because Reid is hopelessly uncoordinated and embarrasses him in front of his friends then I'll do it."

JJ smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Rossi gently brushed his fingers under her eyes, wiping the tears that were already starting fall. JJ's eyes caught his and she leaned in closer to him. Rossi moved his hand to her cheek pulling her face a little closer to his. She then gently brushed her lips against his. She pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"We…" she whispered.

"I'll retire again if I have to. I can't pretend we're just friends anymore. You've always used Will as your excuse for not giving yourself to me fully. Now I know he's not a part of your life and never will be again. Please JJ you know you have my heart and I believe I have yours. This part is the easy part after what we've been through together. I love you Jennifer Jareau and I know this time it's different. Let's bring Henry home and show him what love really is."

She nodded, and kissed him softly. "I love you too, Dave. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"They say that the best relationships are built on friendship."

"I guess we have a great foundation for this."

When the plane landed JJ began to get nervous again. She hoped that Rossi would be able to make Will give up his rights to his son. There was still a part of her that wanted him to pick Henry over his new girlfriend. She knew that Rossi would be a great patriarch of the new family but she didn't want her son growing up wondering why his birth father hadn't wanted him. It didn't take long for Rossi to tell Will's girlfriend what he was willing to pay the couple to stay away from JJ, Henry and anywhere near where either of them lived, worked or learned. The couple chose the money. Will agreed to sign any paper work that came his way, and when everything was sealed he would get another cheque.

JJ knew that everything was going to change when the new family got home, but she believed it would be for the better. All she wanted was to have a home full of love, and she knew she would finally have that. After the plane had landed Rossi drove to Little Creek, the couple were making plans for how they would get to work, decorate their home, and arrange care for Henry the whole time. They both knew what they wanted and would do what it took to get that future. When they walked through the doors of the elegant wood cabin a sensation came over Rossi. He had never felt like he was coming home when he entered the building but with JJ and Henry by his side it felt different. He finally understood that a home was a full house of people who loved each other.

The End

Notes: This is what the muse gave me. I actually like how it came out honestly. I usually like to show more detail but I honestly just wanted to focus on the eventual family rather than all the other characters. I think this is a nice glimpse of how this couple could love each other. They are hard to write… Well I hope you enjoyed it, be honest.


End file.
